Love Spell
by angelheatherfin
Summary: "Aphroditos, also known as Aphrodite's curse, is the most powerful, but definitely the most wonderful curse, for it grants the caster the heart of whom the spell hits..." If only Hermione wasn't careless enough to cast this spell...
1. Chapter 1

**LOVE SPELL**

By: angelheatherfin

* * *

**Chapter 1: **Aphroditos

* * *

"Thanks Harry! I promise to return it, first thing tomorrow!" The brunette ran down the spiral stairs with the cloak hanging down. "And do please tell Ravius he's in prefect duty tonight!" She smiled as she left the common room.

It was another trip to the restricted section of the library for Hermione, thanks to the ever useful invisibility cloak of Harry. Well, in today's trip, it was just Hermione. Hermione, and her cravings for new and fresh knowledge. She ran her fingers to the spines of old and dusty books. "Animagus Ambition" She read the titles, "Ye Warlock of Westwick Widowie, Auror Nightmares, Poison Potions"

She took out a couple of books, read a dozen, and eventually memorized a hundred. Then she took a notice, her watch read '12:43 pm.' Hermione sighed, ´_Just one more book and I'm done...'_

She went back to the shelves and decided on what to read last, of course it has to be the best, for it is the last. She can't decide on which book to read, but then something caught her eye in the middle of dark room.

This one took her eyes off the others, it had golden letters imprinted on the cover, it scintillated under the light of the moon, and it read "Magic of the ancient gods"

As Hermione approached nearer to the book, she can see butterflies coming out of it, and drips of water flowing out from one of its pages. It interested Hermione more than she was before, the book itself was magical.

Hermione gently ran her fingers across its fine detailed cover, it was gold and rubies, sapphires, emeralds and everything that was precious. She took the heavy-looking book from its podium, the book was surprisingly feather light. The brunette sat on the nearest chair to her, and putted it on top of the table. She watched as the vines go slowly back inside, the book's cover changed, it looked new and much beautiful, but it had an aura of antiquity and magic, really old magic.

She opened the page where the water seemed to come from, "Poseidon..." Hermione read. The whole chapter was filled with lots and lots of spells she never had heard before, all were related to water. "Maybe I can use some of these" she thought.

Next, she flipped to the page where the butterflies came from, "Artemis..." was the chapter's title. It was an obvious thing that all the spells was about animals, "this will help Hagrid a lot!"

"Athena…"The goddess of wisdom, "Maybe Ron can help himself with some of these". She smiled while in thought.

Hermione flipped on to the next chapters, there were Apollo, Hera, Zeus, Hermes, whom she was named after, even Hades, which Hermione dreaded to have read, for the chapter was filled with tons of killing curses and soul capturing spells, which she knew the ministry never heard themselves. And so the list goes on.

The bookworm closed the book; she thought she had read everything. So she stood up and decided to make her way back to the common room, but then she smelled something: cologne, books and apples. She looked back; the book was open at its centrefold, "Aphrodite..." The fine cursive read.

Hermione went back to the seat, spells for beauty and spells for love...? Was that even possible, spells for love definitely goes against the law of magic for wizards, fairies and even genies! '_One cannot make a person fall in love with magic; obsession can be, but never love!'_ She scoffed.

But still, in the whole of this book, this interested Hermione the most. Love spells definitely had a wide range, from love shared as friends, Amigus Amora. Love shared as a family, Familia Amora, and a lot more. But Hermione had the last as the most puzzling, a spell for true love, or Aphroditos.

"Aphroditos...also known as Aphrodite's curse" She read, it said that this spell is what goddess Aphrodite used for matchmaking, the spell which Cupid has on his bows, it was the most powerful, but definitely the most wonderful curse. It grants the caster the heart of whom the spell hits, only once this spell can be used by a wizard in his or her lifetime, but one should be cautious of its effects because it will never be reversed, never be broken and never be destroyed.

'_May one know on whom to use this, for the one who was magicked will forever love the caster..._' Were the last words Hermione read, making her way back to the common room, with new things in her mind, but one reigned superior, "Aphroditos"

* * *

"Hey, Hermione! Hermione!" Ron cried out, his shout heard from across the corridor.

"Wh-what?"

"We were asking you what..." Ron's voice stopped, seeing Hermione was letting her eyes wander off again, like if she was watching something from a far.

"Hermione! Hermi-" Ron tried catching her attention again. But Harry nodded that he shouldn't.

"Hermione, is there something wrong?" Harry gently asked his best friend, a little bit concerned and worried.

"No, nothing's wrong" Hermione gave a small smile; she had been thinking of it again, hasn't she? She asked herself.

"Well if you say so." Harry smiled back. "Maybe, we'll just meet you back at the Great Hall, okay?"

The brunette smiled as a response, and watched the two walk off to their class, then losing the smile right after.

Another morning without the two, she sighed. If only Professor McGonagall didn't require her to have at least a free period each week. But at least, she has time to investigate the spell that had bothered her for days, Aphrodite's curse.

'_Aphrodite's curse... none... Aphroditos... none... Magic of the ancient gods... none!? How is this possible!?' _Hermione was surprised; she can't find anything, not even one from what she had read. What if it never existed, but just a mere dream or a hallucination? She asked herself. But she knew it wasn't a dream, she knew she was conscious and awake when she read it, but where could this book be?

"Good morning, Madam Pince." Hermione greeted with a pleasant smile.

"Good morning, Hermione! You've come at the right time! I've got a shipment of new books at my office, there's a lot about the latest discovery of the ancient-" Hermione gave her a not-now smile.

Madam Pince returned it with a smile of understanding "Ohh, then what can I help you with, darling?"

"Well.., I need to go to the... restricted section... to get a... book..." The brunette anxiously asked.

"I'm sorry, dear. But you know the rules..."

Hermione bit her lip, now how is she going to do this now? "Thank you, anyway."

"Hermione!" Madam Pince silently called her as she was walking away. "I could get the book for you, if you want."

The brunette's eyes widen, "Thank you, Madam Pince!" then walking back to the counter.

"So what's the title of the book?" Madam Pince smiled.

"ummm... Magic of the Ancient gods..."

Hermione watched the librarian's face change from a smile to a puzzled look. "Magic of the Ancient gods...? Never have I heard of that book." she accioed the list of books, "Really, I haven't, in my entire 20 years!" she scanned the list, "Sorry darling, but there's nothing here, let me check again" Hermione waited for 30 minutes, she watched the witch by the counter check again and again, walking back and forth from the restricted section. She was hopeless. "I'm sorry but there's no Magic of the Ancient gods in here, darling..." She gave Hermione a small smile of apology.

'_How's this possible!? Was it all a dream!? Was I imagining spells which never existed!? I was stressing over things that never actually existed?!_' Hermione mentally shouted at herself at the corridors. She peeked out of the window. "Omorfoserena" she casted one of the spells she read from the 'non-existant' book, which according to it, this was a joint spell made by Poseidon and Aphrodite for mermaids to look beautiful. Hermione saw nothing happened. "Musica Itema" she casted unto one of her books, a spell which can turn an item musical. Nothing happened... again

Hermione gave out an "Arrrggghhh!" It was all a fake, a fraud to her, she knew it. It was a dream, a mere fragment of her imagination. '_So maybe, if I do Aphrodite's curse, nothing would obviously happen_' she mocked, then drawing her wand out.

"Aphroditos!"

Hermione's eyes widen as a red spark was suddenly released by her wand, it travelled fast and hit a misplaced mirror, then bouncing from the corner to one of the other corridors.

Hermione chased after spark to where to it went, or may God forbid, who it had hit. She turned her heel and saw..."Ohh Merlin..." Hermione gasped.

"'Morning Granger" a familiar blond smirked.


	2. Chapter 2

**LOVE SPELL**

By: angelheatherfin

* * *

**Chapter 2: the smiling, strutting Draco**

* * *

"Ma-Malfoy!" Hermione cried out loud. '_No! This is not happening! The red spark was just a figment of my imagination! This is not happening! MALFOY IS NOT FALLING IN LOVE WITH ME!' _

"Yes, I'm Malfoy. Well spotted, Granger." The blond disrupted her thoughts, then giving her thumbs up and a wink.

"Hermione!" The Italian standing next to the blond greeted her.

"B-Blaise! May I talk to you for awhile?" Hermione asked the only Slytherin she has for a friend.

Blaise nodded and followed the brunette. "Well?" he asked with a smile.

Hermione huddled with Blaise. "What happened to your best friend?"

"What?"

"Why is he acting weird? Why is he all 'Hey there, Granger' and 'well-spotted Granger'!?" Hermione mocked Malfoy's thumbs up.

"He told me that during the Christmas brea-"

"No!" Hermione interrupted, "Just this time! Like when you were walking? Did something happen? Something peculiar? Like a red spark hitting him...?"

"Well..." Blaise looked at her like if she was crazy, but then he tried to think of an answer, he felt like he shouldn't leave her hanging. "When we were walking, he suddenly stopped walking."

There was quick exchange of silence between the two of them, "well, that's all I know…" Blaise broke the quietness. He watched the brunette frown.

"Thanks Blaise." She faked a smile and walked away.

* * *

"Oh Merlin..." Hermione sighed as she sat next to her best friends, making the boys look at her.

"Anything wrong, Hermione?" Harry asked, while Ron went nearer to listen.

Hermione nodded no and smiled to assure them.

"Seriously Hermione, something's clearly wrong! You've been acting strange since you borrowed my cloak!" Harry was somehow more worried and angry with his best friend's secretive side.

"Yeah Hermione! We're your best friends! You can trust us!" Ron smiled at her.

Hermione smiled again, "I promise you, nothing's wrong, okay?" she lied, then started her reading, planning that it'll take her focus off at what just happened.

"Yeah, okay...I believe you" Ron bought it after a moment of silence, "And if someone's been acting strange it would be Malfoy, not you..."

"What?" Hermione chirped as quickly as she heard the name Malfoy.

"Malfoy, look at him, all smiley and cheery. Parading around the great hall, like some innocent chap who never became a death eater." Ron took a pause to drink his pumpkin juice. "Awhile ago I saw him talking to Hufflepuffs, always heard he calls them scum." Ron whispered at them. "Wait, don't look at him, he'll know that we're acknowledging his existence!" making Harry stop midway.

"Yeah, he's been acting strange lately." Harry huddled closer to them. "Don't you think the death eaters are planning on some revenge? Acting all unsuspicious? Then do an ambush?"

"Bloody hell, Harry! Maybe you're right! What if-" Ron and Harry started their theories.

But Hermione didn't listen. Instead, she lifted her head to take a little peek at the strutting Draco. She noticed he wore a nice smile, in exchange of his usual smirk. '_The smile suits him better than the usual smirk.'_ She absentmindedly remarked.

'_He really seems happy today_...' Hermione noted. She really hopes this has nothing to do with the spell… '_No! Of course not! This has nothing to do with the spell! Aphroditos doesn't exist! The whole bloody thing doesn't exist! Malfoy's just a natural creeper, he just is!'_ It drove her to hysterics.

But after a time, she finally felt that someone was watching her from the opposite table, the Slytherin table. Hermione lifted her face again. She met the blond's gaze. He shot her a smirk. Hermione blushed and quickly looked down, _'Merlin…'_ she pleaded for help.

* * *

Hermione leaned the girls' dormitory door close and gave a deep sigh. She just came from her rounds around Hogwarts. The day was hard for her, Head girl duties, the new scheduling of classes and Draco, The, now all nice and smiling, bloody Draco Malfoy. The whole Aphroditos thing had definitely crazed her up, the smirks, the smiles and the note passing. She gave another sigh. 'Just why?'

"A-hem" The brunette raised her head. She saw Ginny and her roommates staring down at her, arms crossed and with frowns in their faces.

"Yes…?" She asked with worry, _'Please don't let them know! Please don't let them know!?'_ She gulped as she wished.

Lavender took a step nearer, "So…" She started, "What are you hiding from us?"

'_They know!'_ Hermione chirped up, "Please, No it's not-, I-I can-"

"Yeah, Hermione. I thought we're all sisters here!" Parvati frowned.

"Ummm… I- I, n-no-"

"I thought we all agreed that we're going to share our secrets with each other!" Lavender frowned as well.

Hermione frowned in defeat "I'm really sorry, okay…I didn't mean about hiding it, I just tried this spell, Aphrodi-"

"What are you talking about?" Ginny narrowed her eyes in confusion.

"What?" Hermione was confused as well, "I'm explaining how it happened…"

"Wait, what? Later, that. Why didn't you tell us you have a secret admirer!?" Lavender squeaked with enthusiasm.

"What?!"

"Ohh Hermione! Who is it? Who is it?" Parvati and Lavender tugged on her arms with excitement.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Hermione shouted with confusion, making the two go aback.

"Oh, Hermione, we know that you have a secret admirer..." Ginny dreamily said, "How did we know that? He sent you a gift. It's on top of your bed!" The red-head excitedly added.

"Open it!" The rest of the Gryffindor girls exclaimed with enthusiasm.

As Ginny talked and discussed with the other girls how sweet that gesture was and who it might be, Hermione went to her bed in a rush. She quickly grabbed the red box with a silver ribbon, her eyes widened with shock, _'was this what he meant?!'_

*****FLASHBACK*****

Hermione was trying to concentrate over her reading in the library, but concentration was really hard for her. Especially with the Draco and the curse in her mind, _'No, this is not happening! That curse is a fraud! It's not real!'_ She convinced herself with a thought, but then gave out an 'Ughh' after; she caught herself thinking about it again, concentration in a situation like this is really hard.

"Is that seat taken?" A sing-song voice came from behind, it was Luna, thankfully. And she was pointing at the chair beside Hermione's

"Ohh, no! Go take it!" Hermione smiled, but secretly she wanted to be alone for today.

Hermione and Luna were both quiet as they read in a quiet library, even a needle falling down the floor can be audible, she admitted that it felt awkward. But once she had adjusted with the awkward disposition and able to forget what happened awhile ago, she was able to gain her concentration.

But it wasn't for long. A sound of a chair being pulled sounded in the brunette's ears. She looked up from her book, something silvery-blond was what she saw. She didn't mind it, maybe it was just Luna.

She narrowed her eyes, Luna already left awhile ago…'wait? Silvery-blond?' She looked up, a smirk. Hermione gasped, _'Malfoy!'_

'_Okay, don't mind him, don't mind him! Return your concentration to your reading!'_ This was her battle plan. She tried her best to do it.

'_Okay, Wolfsbane is-Don't look at him! - A really needed ingredient –stop it! - For the potion- 'A_ paper aeroplane suddenly landed on her lap.

'You always seemed surprised every time you see me, I assume you like surprises, don't you Granger?'

The note said. She crumpled it, and returned to her reading.

'_It is also esse- Grrr, stop staring Malfoy!- ntial for- Merlin, this is getting anno-' _Another one landed on her book.

'_Admit it Granger, you do like surprises don't you?'_It said, but Hermione did what she did again. And again same thing happened.

'_Admit it!' _It said,and so did the other few more.

'_That's it!'_ Hermione quickly got all the crumpled papers and marched unto the opposite table. "I DO NOT LIKE SURPRISES!" She shouted and dumped every single piece unto him, and stomped angrily away.

But before she left, Draco grabbed her wrist. "I know you do, maybe next time I'll give you a really nice one." He said with a wink.

* * *

***** END OF FLASHBACK *****

Hermione woke up with just a blink of sleep. It was a night of confusions and headaches. She admitted that she's sounding like broken tape recorder for repeating _'Malfoy will not fall in love with me!'_ over and over again. And the girls, Ohh the girls, they didn't let her get her sleep unless she tells them who it was. She had to lie that it was all Viktor Krum. But it wasn't all lie; Viktor told her that she is still important to him and he still writes to her, but that's off the topic.

She caressed the Ruby bracelet she got from… Malfoy, she thought as she sighed. She would have thrown this the moment she got it, but it was beautiful. But definitely, she wouldn't wear this in public! For crying out loud! It was from Malfoy!

Hermione got off her bed and prepared for her first subject, it was Advance potions and since no one's taking it in her house, she's the only one awake. She grabbed her bag; she gave a sigh of worry, annoyance and disappointment. She just remembered that she still had to deal with the now more annoying Draco Bloody Malfoy. She flung open the portrait door, she sighed again.

'_Wow, such a great day starter.'_


	3. Chapter 3

**LOVE SPELL**

By: angelheatherfin

* * *

**Chapter 3: unpleasant surprises**

* * *

"Good Morning, Granger! Pleasant morning, isn't it?" Draco smiled at her as he leaned on the wall.

Hermione quickly turned to the opposite direction, 'just ignore the temptation to kill.' She puts her game face on.

"Why isn't it, Granger? Don't you agree with me?" Draco followed Hermione. "Granger, saying a 'good morning' wouldn't hurt, you know."

Hermione still didn't bother replying, 'ignore him.' she commands herself.

The blond ran after her, "Oh, come on! Aren't you flattered that I even went up here just to fetch you?"

Hermione walked faster, 'Merlin! Make him stop!' But Draco walks faster than her.

"Well, you do know we're going to the wrong direction, right?" Draco walked by her side.

'Merlin! Stop annoying me!' Hermione pleaded. Suddenly, she felt her bag slowly sliding off her shoulder. Draco just got it off her. "You Stupid Ferret! Give it back!" it was her quick reflex.

"Finally! Good Morning to you as well, Granger!" Draco replied with a grin, while he was raising the brunette's bag up in the air.

The brunette cursed in her mind, 'why do I have to be small?' She jumped for it, like a kid reaching out for her balloon, which was stuck up at a tree's branch.

"Oh come on! Let me bring it for you." Draco sweetened with a smile.

"No! You are not touching anything that's mine!" Hermione quickly drew out her wand, "Stu-"

"Good morning miss Granger, mister Malfoy. Isn't it a nice day today?" Professor Slughorn suddenly appeared behind them. "My, what are you two doing?"

"Nothing, sir!" Hermione quickly changed her facial expression and stuffed her wand in her pocket. But she gritted her teeth as she spoke.

"Told you it's a nice day..." Draco whispered a tease to her ear. He was near enough for Hermione to feel her breath and making her jump.

"You bl-"

"You're in my class, am I not mistaken? You can walk with me, if you want to." Professor Slughorn smiled, as he broke Hermione's cursing, and started to walk to the potions classroom.

If you were to ask Hermione, it wasn't a fun walk. First, the awkwardness of walking together with a teacher and second was the annoying Draco Malfoy, who won the privilege of bringing Hermione's bag.

'If only the professor's not here…' She cursed in her mind. She would have gotten her bag back, and had hexed the person carrying it. She sighed. She looked up, and she saw the blond staring out of the window, smiling. It wasn't an annoying smile or a smirk, it was a beautiful smile, and he looked calm and tranquil. He looked dashing- no, handsome.

Honestly, she did find him handsome, but if only he wasn't a complete jerk and a douche bag, maybe there would have been a probability of her admiring him, like the rest of the girls in Hogwarts.

* * *

"Well, then." Draco crossed his arms and beamed a smile at her, "I'll go get the ingredients, and you set the cauldron." Then proceeding to the cupboard, leaving a trail of smiles and greetings of "Good morning" to everyone he passes by.

Hermione rolled her eyes as the blond passed her. She arched her hand, and putted it under her chin as support, then dozed off with a thought, '_Merlin, what have I done with Malfoy?_' As she watched him walk to the cabinet while smiling and greeting anyone he meets. '_And what in oblivion made professor think Malfoy and I are friends?!' _ After getting the professor's decision that they'll be potion partners for today's class.

"Hermione" Blaise's voice made her look back to his direction as she was setting the cauldron up.

"Oh, good morning Blaise!" She greeted with a smile, finally a friendly face to start the day with.

The Italian smiled back, "I'm really sorry Hermione, if you're… um, in this situation..." Blaise used his gaze to point out Draco. "If only I- um-, well maybe I can talk Draco off this potion partner thi- "

"Oh no, it's okay Blaise, I think I can handle myself." Hermione chirped, "And besides, you have the pretty Padma as your partner." She teased, knowing Padma is one of the best-looking in their year.

Blaise chuckled at Hermione's comment, "Please, I already have my eye on someone else!" it was followed by a bright smile, "And you seem to be quite cheerful today, are you not? Um, did something happen last night? Or-"

"No! No, nothing! Nothing happened!" Hermione flung her hands in the air to show defence and denial, "You have a weird imagination…" Hermione looked down and her cheeks got a light tinge of blush pink, remembering the 'little surprise' she received from Draco.

"Well, whatever you say Hermione…" He taunted as he continued chuckling, "Anyway Hermione, I'm going back to my table now, promise me you'll survive." Blaise laughed on his way back to his shared table with Padma.

CLUNG

The sound of vials and glass being put down made Hermione look behind her. It was Malfoy, dumping down the table is the tray of needed ingredients for the class. The brunette rolled her eyes, 'he obviously wants attention.'

"And why is it that Blaise gets to get a 'good morning' from you?" Draco asked, but his eyes were curiously inspecting the lizard tails, the main potion component, with extreme amusement.

But Hermione wasn't amused at all. "Why do you even-?" She nodded in disbelief. Grabbing her potions book, she decided she'll study the potion recipe. It was useless to care and ask.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you're wondering right now, why I'm acting like this…" She heard his voice say to her, and then a chuckle came after. Her eyes left the parchment. She faced him with obvious surprise in her eyes. "Maybe you're wondering while I'm like this, all nice and civil…. especially to you. Do you want to learn why?"

The witch uncomfortably nodded, is she even ready to hear this?

* * *

**A/N: Hello there! This is Bianca! I would like you to know that this account, angelheatherfin, originally owned by Lycie, is under someone else's management! (((that would be me)))**

**Please leave a review! I will really appreciate it!**


End file.
